This invention relates to fluid actuators of the type that translates rectilinearly and particularly to its feedback mechanism.
This invention solved the problem of obtaining a small motion from an actuator piston whose stroke is relatively large while keeping the feedback mechanism internally resulting in a compact efficacious device. Although not limited thereto, this invention has particular application for turbine types of power plants where it is desirable to control the geometry of the engine and adapting the control mechanism to fuel control technology to include this mechanism within the fuel control package and to additionally minimize the number of external seals. Under typical conditions, it would be necessary to route the feedback linkage externally of the control and gain access at some location in the fuel control casing. By virtue of this invention, the seals that would otherwise be necessary at this interface are not needed.